A Friend Indeed
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: Even the best of people need a little help sometimes...But what will come of this particular instance? Anything is possible...BB/Rae feat. Fatherly Trigon!
1. Chapter 1

**A Friend Indeed**

**Original draft by SumOfAllZeroes**

**6/5/14**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is SumOfAllZeroes here with a brand spanking new Teen Titans fanfic for you all. Please keep in mind that as of right now, there are 0 votes on a poll I've had up for months now. So, as you could guess, I'm not too happy about that. If things keep up the way they are, I will most likely end up donating **Birds Of A Feather **to another, more experienced writer.

So at least take that into consideration. Or Slade'll hurt old people. And that ain't cool.

Anyway, I own nothing in the TT franchise.

**WARNING: This fanfiction covers a very serious issue. That being said, none of my fanfiction so far has ever been beta'd. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED, FLAMES WILL BE NUKED!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Heart Shaped Box (Rated Hard T)**_

_"I need help."_

Oh, hello there! You must have stumbled across that interesting little nugget of information, didn't you? Well, don't just stand there, come inside. It's much too hot for any foolishness like that. You're probably wondering what happened in that particular instance, aren't you? Well, get comfy, this one's a doozy.

It was a rather warm night, just like this one, in which the moon shed no light when two compatriots met under curious circumstances. The individuals in question were named Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan. Garfield was a rather spry fellow, and as gleeful as a child on a sugar rush, although...his joviality was not always genuine, usually a masquerade for some other emotion. Nonetheless, he was at least partially 'normal'.

Rachel, however, could be considered Garfield's antithesis; stoic, and calm in speech and action, and in rare instances could be seen with a miniscule smile on her face. Although, those rare instances were usually brought on by her male compatriot's genuinely cavalier attitude.

In any circumstance, the duo found after a few short years that they could confide in one another under any situation.

Which just so happened to include this one.

* * *

While the two most certainly had different vantage points in the maze of life, one thing they shared was similarly dreadful childhoods.

You see, friend, Garfield used to live in a small village called Upper Lumumba in Africa. His parents worked in the village as part of the Peace Corps' medicinal branch searching for a cure for various forms of cancer. However, during a research trip, Garfield was exposed to a rare DNA-altering bacteria. The Logans rushed back to their lab, hoping and praying to whatever God there may have been to help keep Garfield alive.

In a stroke of desperation, Marcus Logan, Garfield's father, injected Garfield with an experimental antibiotic to at least slow the bacteria down enough to get additional help from the village witch doctors. The drug, labeled Sakutia, proved effective, albeit with noticeable side effects. Did I mention that it let him turn into animals? Yeah, pretty cool, huh?

The celebration wouldn't last long, as Garfield's parents were separated from him only a month later; one group headed west to Gotham City, the others to the grave.

Rachel's childhood could hardly be described as anything short of isolation. After all, everyone knows that evil demon lords don't 'do' parenting well. Raised in an alternate plane of existence by pacifist monks, Raven was trained to control her power and use it appropriately. Despite Trigon being as sadistic as Elizabeth Bathory, he was allowed to visit Rachel and help her with the lower-level workings of black or gray magic...under close scrutiny, of course.

Azar, a mystic who had taken charge of Rachel's well-being after Rachel's mother, Arella Roth, died battling Trigon. Despite all the training, Raven was treated about as well as a person with an uber-demon sealed inside them could expect to be. She was either targeted, shunned or psychologically torture. After she arrived on Earth, things got slightly better.

* * *

Now, my friend, you may be wondering how such things may be possible. I mean, demon lords and alternate planes of existence? What's next, Justin Bieber actually doing something useful?

Anyway, back to the story. As the years went by, young Rachel wandered onward. After meeting a few...equally interesting individuals... the two finally met. Although Garfield was a supportive friend, he was unable to truly grasp the depths of Rachel's feelings.

After a few months of living in her compatriots' odd consonant-shaped abode, Rachel believed she had found someone who 'understood' her plight; a rather slippery con man/dragon by the name of Malchior. Did I mention he was also a rather manipulative fellow?

The punishment meted out by Trigon once he got his talons on Malchior is best to not be spoken of. Needless to say, the graphic details made one 'Buffalo Bill' sob with fear.

Sadly, the damage was worse than expected when it came to Rachel's case. If Rachel had met Doctor Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter during his period of psychiatric medicinal practice, she would have known that after the Malchior fiasco she had developed clinical depression. Even Garfield couldn't help her with the heartbreak she felt, despite having the same thing happen to him with a blonde haired harlot, erm, excuse me, former Titan.

Which brought us to this point in time.

* * *

Garfield took in every detail of the scene before him. Rachel knelt before him, her purple bangs hanging loosely, her eyes red from crying, her arms a mess of scar tissue. But that wasn't his most pressing concern.

He was more concerned about the stainless steel carving knife lying on the floor by her palms.

"G-g-ar..." Rachel stuttered out, waking the changeling from his mortified stupor. Garfield reacted quickly, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace, far too afraid to think rationally.

"Why Rachel...why would you do this?" Shuddering sobs wracked the duo's bodies. Gar gently guided Rachel away from the knife before abruptly kicking the cruel implement away from the changeling's room. Rachel followed the teen's gentle movements towards the messily made bed, shutting and locking the door behind her. Rachel repeated her message, broken by occasional sobs.

"I...need..h-help."

**A/N: **And chapter one of **A Friend Indeed **is down! First off, the idea for this story was inspired by a BB/Rae fanfic entitled **I Need Help.** If anyone would like to read it, I have it favorited on my page. Second, if anyone knows a quality BB/Rae artist on deviantART that takes requests, it would be greatly appreciated if I could get a request in. Lastly, **REVIEW/PM/FAVORITE! REVIEW TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!**

Otherwise, catch ya on the flip-side.

Peace,

**\M/-Zero-\M/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Aaaand we're back! SumOfAllZeroes here with the second chapter of A Friend Indeed! Please keep in mind two things; the first being that _**Birds of A Feather**_is now up for adoption, so PM me if you'd like to take the wheel on that or if you have any questions on any of my other stories. Also, **REVIEW! REVIEW UNTIL YOUR FINGERS GO NUMB!** That is all, enjoy.

I own nothing but this singular plot-line. I don't even own the chapter titles.

_**Chapter 2: Bulls in The Bronx**_

* * *

The two sat there for a spell, Rachel letting out all the tears that she had been forced to hold back for so long. They never let go of each other throughout the ordeal. After 45 minutes of the two of them sobbing and sniffling, she finally spoke up.

"I-I'm s-s-so sor-ry, G-ar. I just...c-c-couldn't take t-he pain a-anymo-re." The girl stammered out.

"No Rachel, I'm sorry. I should have noticed earlier!" Garfield cried out, tightening his grip on Rachel.

The two sat there, Garfield rocking Rachel back and forth, whispering comforting things in her ear until both had calmed down sufficiently.

"Gar?"

"Y-yeah?" The changeling asked nervously.

"C-Could I stay here…just for the night?"

The changeling was stunned, but nodded anyway. Rachel looked like she had something else on her mind.

"Rachel? You know you can ask me anything, right?" At this, Rachel seemed to unwind a bit.

"I...I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Well...it's kind of...embarrassing…" Garfield's eyebrow quirked slightly upward.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me, then I'm okay with that. But I'll tell you again; you think you're alone, Rachel...but you're not."

A small blush worked its way across her face.

"Um...Gar? Do...could you maybe...take care of me? I...I'd like to be held, please."

Her male counterpart gave a small smile, and cradled her to his chest eagerly. Rachel let out a content sigh, and tugged herself closer. For once in the past 2 months, she no longer craved the cool edge she had felt for as long as she had. All she did was listen to the heavy **_thrum-thrum_** of Garfield's heart.

Now, friends and neighbors, would be an opportune time to explain the chakra circulatory system. It is important and I'll try to use the plainest terms possible. Chakra is a natural life energy that manifests in all forms of organic life, including human beings. The abundance of our chakra exists in seven stages, or areas of expertise. For example, the third chakra stage controls personal empowerment, the fifth controls our abilities to speak up and so forth. Now, since Rachel was a chakra user and an empath, she could feel and determine the nature and intentions of chakra.

Friends and neighbors, judging by the natural adherence of the Earth to the Law of Infinite Probability, we can probably assume that Rachel could feel Garfield's chakra.

Rachel's eyes opened wide with shock. The sheer intensity of Garfield's chakra was practically visible, even to a non-chakra user. But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Garfield's chakra was just so...positive. Not just in a happy way but...in a protective and caring way. That, combined with its widespread intensity, gave an indescribably large feeling of…

No! It couldn't be...could it? Did Garfield…?

"Love...me?" Rachel whispered into Garfield's ribcage.

"What's that?" The changeling inquired.

"Gar...I need to...ask you something…" Rachel said, gathering her courage.

The changeling looked confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"Gar...first off, you know that I'm an empath...right?" Again Garfield nodded.

"And you…you think of me as a...friend, right?"

"One of the best I've ever had." Rachel could tell he was being truthful.

"Well Gar...I…We…" Rachel stuttered out. After a moment, she let loose everything that was on her mind.

"Garfield Mark Logan, you are one of the few people in this place that I trust with my newfound secret. I won't lie to you; I care for you far more than you could ever know, even though I couldn't always show it.

"Gar...I...love you…" Rachel stuttered, blushing brick-red.

Garfield's smile would have made Wonderland's own Cheshire cat green with envy. (A/N: Colour humour!)

"I love you too, Rachel." He responded, pulling her closer into his chest. Rachel gave a content sigh as tears of elation ran down her face.

Garfield sat upright, Rachel mimicking his posture as they drew together into a kiss. Both felt that they could stay there in that moment until the oceans dried and the stars burnt out, almost as though their joint confession was predetermined in some different place. The two finally fell asleep, as the night drew late.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office the size of a studio apartment sat a ravenette, his hands forming a small pyramid under his jaw. His thoughts danced around his rampant mindscape as he scanned his latest creation for errors. The figure let loose a rather silent sneeze.

_"Someone has mentioned me. Curious."_

**_"You know they know too much."_**

**"You should use 'that'!"**

_"Now, now my restless, barbaric compatriot, no need for spoilers. The R.S.K hasn't even been clarified upon in that story, much less the F.E.H."_

**_"_ "_ And we're_ supposed to _be the _blabbermouths in_ this situation?" "_**

_"Hey, as I recall, BOTH OF YOU were the ones who completely gave the readers that mental disorder question in Chapter 5 of that other story about the exact same pairing! It was so VERY OBVIOUSLY the pink one who had split personality disorder!"_

**_"Nevermind, this inception stuff is hurting my head just having to think about it."_**

**"Yeah, let's get some food."**

_"Dude, pizza is awesome."_

* * *

The figure stretched, resolving to perform additional work in the coming days. After _**Under The Bridge**_ finished, of course. The figure held a certain craving for the Red Hot Chili Peppers. With that, he set down his computer and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: **That last part was really trippy, wasn't it? Anywho, Chapter 2 down! Again if you have any interest in adopting **_Birds Of A_****_Feather_**, or you just want to make a few suggestions, have a nice little dialogue with the writer, shoot me off a PM. Please rate, review, favorite, etc. The next chapters are gonna wreck the space-time continuum and the fourth wall. Till then, best of luck to all of yous!

Auf wiedersehen!

**\M/-Zero-\M/**


	3. KAMUI! Part 1

**A/N:** Here we are yet again! Howdy folks, SumOfAllZeroes back again with another chapter of **A Friend Indeed!** Be warned now, dear reader; this following chapter contains a lot of trippy stuff including the absolute destruction of the fourth wall. Be wary,dear readers, and review and PM generously.

I own none of the franchises referenced herein. The Flying Buddha Jutsu is the only thing I really own.

**WARNING: Extreme space-time abuse and general insanity. You was warned twice.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: That One Giant Mindf* k of a Chapter, Part 1**_

* * *

The shores of the Pacific lapped at the shore of Jump City's Boardwalk. Birds happily chirped their happy little melodies as the sun crested over the distant horizon. Its vibrant red orange light cast its gaze over the land, as vast and wide as the eyes of an all-knowing god. Meanwhile, at a rather strangely consonant shaped building, Rachel looked over her ink-dabbled canvas. She had been using art as a suitable alternative for emotional expression. After a rather in-depth talk from her dear mother (who had used an arcane reanimation ritual to communicate across space-time to express her displeasure at her daughter's previous actions.

Needless to say, for once, Trigon was genuinely afraid of the mother of his child.

Azar however, had used a much more tactful approach. She conducted an in depth explanation of the possible outcomes of such a rash decision and aided Rachel in making a wiser form of expression.

Garfield had done the most listening out of all three of his predecessors and made a pact with Rachel; in the case that she felt she was nearing another "episode", Garfield would aid her in talking about her feelings and hopefully understanding what to avoid. Rachel agreed with Garfield's terms and assured him that he would be the first to know.

None of Rachel's parental guardians had asked about Garfield. However, Trigon and Arella simply stated that they would "talk later".

"A little more there...add a little definition there...aaaand done!" Rachel thought out loud.

"How does it look?" Garfield inquired.

Rachel's smile grew slightly.

"Well, it's the best that a copy can be. It just doesn't capture the natural beauty of what I used as inspiration." Rachel said, lightly nudging her changeling counterpart.

"Aww, you're too kind sometimes, Rachel. But I think you did pretty good given the media used." Garfield replied, playing along.

The teen couple headed for the kitchen as their respective teammates would be up soon.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah, Gar?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Garfield inquired.

Rachel gave a thoughtful face, then answered.

"I have a feeling we are right now..."

* * *

"Dammit! How are they getting this information?" The mystery ravenette inquired to his doppelgangers.

**"Probably because you wrote it."**

"I thought you were me?"

**"I thought I was you?"**

_"I thought you were her?"_

"I thought she was hi-"

* * *

"CAN WE MOVE ON FROM OUR EXISTENTIAL PARADOX AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO IN THIS SITUATION!"

Rachel turned to where the sound originated from.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah, let's check it out." The two opened the window nearest to the area of interest to reveal...

...Nothing. Literally a single white plane of nothingness expanding outward in all directions.

"OK...trippy." Both teens said simultaneously.

With only one place to go now, the teens moved onward. After a short walk, the two began to hear the sound of a manual typewriter tapping out a document. The closer they moved, the louder it sounded. After 20 minutes of walking, the two reached a single set of double doors.

"Hmm, what now?" The words being typed seemed to be a descriptive monologue not unlike those that existed in literature. Garfield opened the door. Inside was a homey den that had been converted into a bedroom/ office area. Guitars were scattered on the left wall. A queen sized bed was backed up against the wall on the right next to a TV belting out an episode of a spin-off of a comedy cartoon series. In the midst of it all, seated at a white office chair was a young man. His hair was an oily brown colour, which went well with his fair skin tone and cocoa brown eyes. His hands were frantically typing, the words appearing directly above his head.

"Hello?" Rachel called to him, her words appearing directly below the ravenette's manuscript.

The young man leapt over, hiding behind a couch, only his eyes showing.

"How did you find this place!" The mystery man inquired.

"We heard you typing and just walked over here."

"Damnit! You mean you breached a space-time barrier to find this place? Oh, great, now I need to fix this and fast before the entire story is compromised! KAKASHI!"

At this, a silver-haired man in military garb walked in. He lifted up a headband that covered his left eye. His pupil consisted of a curved three pointed ninja star surrounded by a red iris.

**"KAMUI!" ** Kakashi's eye began to spin creating a space-time vortex drawing in everything in its nearby vicinity.

* * *

**(Time Warp)**

The vortex stopped spinning to reveal...

...The exact same room.

"What happened?" Gar asked.

"More importantly, where did that writer guy go?" Raven questioned.

As though it were on cue, the aforementioned teen crash-landed next to the bed.

"Aaaand that's why I don't fly coach." The ravenette picked himself up and sat in his chair. Everything looked the same only...

"Uh, dude?"

"Yes, Garfield?" The changeling frantically motioned towards his ears.

"What?" The Writer looked up. Everything was as it was except for the fact that the Writer now had cat ears and a tail. The Writer let out an audible sigh.

"Wonderful, now I've dragged my girlfriend's art into the story." Garfield held back a snicker. "Okay, no worries. I'll just have Kakashi perform another transportation ninjutsu. Kakashi!" With a flash of red and a cry of "**KAMUI!"**, the portal once again opened to reveal...

**(Time Warp)**

...A village full of ponies.

"Uh, writer dude? Shouldn't you like, have some sort of way to aim where the Transportation thing goes?" Garfield asked.

"I DUNNO! All I know is that we were in my den, and now we're in some land full of pastel-coloured ponies!" The Writer said.

"But couldn't you, I dunno, write up a solution?" Rachel inquired.

"That would only work if I was in my own realm. My den's diameter of influence can't travel with me through multiple time-space barriers."

"Did someone say time-space barriers?!" A purple tinted horse questioned.

"Holy crap, THEY CAN TALK?!" Garfield shouted.

"I think I've seen something like this before." Rachel stated looking at the gathering ponies.

"I REALLY need to stop breaching different tangents in order to make a good story." The Writer stated as a blue winged pony and a pink one landed right beside him.

"Dashie, have you seen any pony like this?" The rather bubbly pink one asked her blue winged counterpart.

"I don't think they are ponies, Pinks." The blue Pegasus responded.

"Although this one does have a rather interesting combination of features." A purple maned pony commented, nudging the Writer's tail.

* * *

"So, who are y'all anyway?" A country sounding pony asked.

"This is Garfield, I'm Rachel and the guy over there frantically scribbling up a seal is the Writer of this universe." Rachel summarized.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Pinkie, that's Dashie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight!" 'Pinkie' interjected

"Writer of this universe? Like he wrote us into being?" 'Twilight' asked.

"No, someone else did that. Someone named Lauren Faust, I think."

"Then what does he do?" 'Rarity' asked.

"Aaand...done!" The Writer placed the seal on the ground "Now for a test!"

"What are ya testing? 'Applejack' asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my hard-working friend! This is my brand new Space-Time Importation Seal! I can first transport these two back to their respective universe, then activate my Homefront Bound Seal to take me back to my universe! All while saving money on gasoline! MWAHAHAAHAHA!" The Writer laughed maniacally.

_**"Flying Buddha Transportation Jutsu!"**_The Writer slapped a hand onto the slip of paper, only to immediately begin floating upwards.

"Hmm, it appears that my seal has reduced the ratio of influence of the laws of physics on my body to the point of developing levitation. Curious." The Writer grabbed a notepad from a shirt pocket and began scribbling out a new hypothesis as he kept floating up.

"I think we should probably go see the princesses now." Twilight said.

"Lead the way." Rachel and Garfield agreed, following their new found friends to their next location.

* * *

**A/N: **And boom goes the dynamite! Chapter 3, or part of it anyways, is down! Next chapter gets even crazier, so stay tuned! Please review, PM, favorite, etc. Ya'll are the ones who help out the story by giving feed back. That is all for now. This is Zero signing out!

We'll do it live!

**\M/-Zero-\M/**


End file.
